Skywalker
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. Padme survives ROTS. In order to keep her children, the only hope left for the galaxy, safe, she must give one of them up to another family, leave her past life behind, and hide from the one she loved, who believes her to be dead. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Skywalker**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: After having a very shitty day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, never have, never will.

A/N AU. Padme survives ROTS. In order to keep her children, the only hope left for the galaxy, safe, she must give one of them up to another family, leave her past life behind, and hide from the one she loved, who believes her to be dead.

So so so, if you're reading any of my other stories, I bet you hate me right now. Updating has been tough, especially with A.P. classwork and work and writing on my 'original story idea' and typical life drama. This idea came to me after watching _Bambi_ the other day, don't ask me how or why, and I decided to go ahead and write it. I REALLY DO promise to update _Time Changes Everything_ and _The Familiar Stranger_ soon. Really. **On another note ( and yes I know this is THE LONGEST author's note in the world) this will be my 100th story on , so please review? :D**

_Prologue~ On Polis Massa~_

* * *

><p>Padme Amidala Skywalker awoke to a blindingly white room.<p>

All around her, beeps and whistles were blaring and people were speaking in hushed tones.

She gasped, struggling to breathe as several different faces came into focus above her. She didn't recognize most of them- they were medic droids.

Only one recognizable human face peered down at her.

" Obi-Wan?" She choked out, her voice breaking," Did Anakin come?"

" You're alive-your heart stopped! Padme, can you hear me?" Obi-Wan asked, still holding the twins. One, the boy, Luke, was wailing, but Leia remained silent.

Padme frowned, perplexed with what Obi-Wan was saying and frustrated that he hadn't answered her question.

" Did Anakin come?" She repeated, barely dodging a medic droid that was trying to start an I.V.

Obi-Wan's eyes said no before he could even speak the words.

Tears pricked at Padme's eyes, and a feeling of immense loss settled in her chest, until she saw a children.

A small smile spread over her face, and her hope swelled," Can I hold Luke and Leia, please?"

Obi-Wan immediately obliged, placing baby Leia in Padme's arms first.

Leia stared up at her mother with wide eyes, still quiet," She's so good-natured," Padme whispered," and beautiful."

Obi-Wan smiled," Just like her mother."

Padme smiled too, waiting as Obi-Wan placed a wriggling Luke in crook of her other arm.

Luke automatically calmed down once he was in his mother's arms, and looked up at Padme with clear blue eyes.

Padme grinned, catching Luke's little waving fist in her hand," He looks just like his father."

" Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, a tinge of sadness coloring his voice.

" What are we going to do?" Padme asked, her voice gaining a bit of strength. It seemed working as a politician had taught her how important it was to put emotions aside until a problem was resolved.

"Master Yoda, Senator Organa, and myself have been thinking on that, but as it is, you cannot leave the facility until you recover."

Obi-Wan's response did not seem to satisfy Padme.

" We _need_ to have a plan, Obi-Wan. Palpatine will be looking for me, for us. We need to find a place to hide. And quickly." Padme looked from one child to the other as she spoke, disgust and worry filling her at the thought of Palpatine touching her children.

" I agree," Obi-Wan admitted, reluctantly," but for now we need you to recover. In a few days, we'll move into action."

Padme had intended to push the issue further, but exhaustion finally overcame her and she was forced to admit that Obi-Wan was right.

_~A Few Days Later~_

* * *

><p>Padme walked in the small conference room of Polis Massa with a serious look on her face- her jaw was locked and her eyes were hard, giving her the appearance of pure determination.<p>

Sitting in the three chairs in front of her were Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Bail Organa.

"Senator Amidala, please I am that well you are," Yoda greeted her," Many important matters to discuss there are."

" Yes Master Yoda," Padme replied. She had left the twins sleeping with the nurse droids, so that she could fully focus on the conversation. Without them, she could feel sadness descending upon her, she hadn't been away from Luke and Leia since their birth. Separation from them was nearly unbearable, after losing Anakin.

" First- is what to do with the babies," Organa began," I arranged for a funeral ceremony this morning. The people of the Empire now believe you to be dead, and the twins with you."

Padme nodded solemnly," Does my family know the truth?"

" I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan replied," We could not take the chance of word getting back to Palpatine."

" I understand," Padme spoke quietly," I only wish they wouldn't have to feel so much pain."

" You wish is commendable," Obi-Wan agreed," but much too risky."

"Something else there is," Yoda continued, bowing his green head slightly," separated the babies must be."

" _What? Why_?" Padme felt a shock travel through her body at the thought of being separated from her children.

" It's too dangerous- they have inherited Anakin's strength in the force," Obi-Wan explained," with Anakin and the Emperor still alive, it would be too easy to sense the twins if they are together."

Padme's head shot up," Anakin is still alive? Why can't we-"

Padme was silenced by Yoda shaking his head," Incorrect Obi-Wan is, alive Anakin is not. Sold his sold to the dark side, he has."

Padme slowly spread her hands on the table, trying to calm herself," I don't understand, Master Yoda. Is Anakin alive or not?"

Yoda inclined his wrinkled green head," Ceased to be Anakin Skywalker he has. Darth Vader he now is."

" You mean he's become Palpatine's Sith puppet? And we're not even going to try to...get him back?"

" There is nothing that can be done," Obi-Wan explained," I have tried. Anakin is too immersed in the darkside."

" But-" Padme struggled to find her voice," there is still good in him. I know there is."

" Gone, Anakin is. Consumed by Vader, young Skywalker has become." Yoda's voice held a certain finality that was nearly impossible to argue with.

Padme felt her throat constrict and her vision started to blur," I don't agree with you."

She took a deep breath and blinked a few times. Padme refused to cry anymore...she had done enough of that in the past weeks to last a lifetime.

"Whether you agree or not, there is no feasible way for you to go to Vader. If he realizes you're alive, Luke and Leia will be in immediate danger," Obi-Wan said, watching Padme intently as he spoke.

Padme was silent for a moment, contemplating," I understand. I will do anything to keep them safe."

"_Even_ not go after Vader?" Obi-Wan persisted.

" Yes."

" You know you'll have to go into hiding," Obi-Wan continued," As will Master Yoda and I."

"Where should I go? Where will you go?" Padme asked, feeling hollow.

"Somewhere Ana-Vader will never go," Obi-Wan answered her.

" Dagobah, where it is I shall go," Yoda said," with Padme, go you should, Obi-Wan."

"Why? Will that not bring attention to them?" Bail queried, finally speaking.

" Not if somewhere they go, where chase them, Vader will not."

Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged a glance," Tatooine."

"Are you sure Vader will not make a surprise visit?" Bail pressed.

" Positive," Padme replied," There are too many bad memories for him there."

_"And_ it is in the Outer Rim, making it impossible for Palpatine to sense us," Obi-Wan added.

Yoda nodded in agreement.

All there became lost in their thoughts before Padme spoke again," Master Yoda, I understand why it must be this way, but I must tell you- I cannot lose both of my children and Anakin. I wish to raise one, and to know the other's new family thouroughly _before_ and _during_ our separation."

Yoda slowly closed his green eyes, appearing deep in thought," Done, that can be."

Before Padme could speak reply, Bail said," My wife and I can take Leia. We've always wanted a baby girl-" his voice took on a soft tone.

Padme took a deep breath, the thought of giving Leia up to anyone, even Bail, made her chest tighten.

" I promise we will keep her safe. She will be loved with us."

Padme smiled," I know you will. Tell her about me? As much as you can?"

"Of course."

With a firm nod of his little head, Yoda ended the meeting with a quick," If in agreement we all are, leave tonight we should."

* * *

><p>Padme returned to her makeshift room, where two pristine and white medic droids were stationed to watch her sleeping children.<p>

Padme whispered a short thank you to the droids as they dismissed themselves, but as soon as they had left the small room, she collapsed onto her bed in a heap.

She balled her small hands into fists, clasping the clean linen of the bed, remembering what is felt like to have Anakin's hand in her own.

" You should be here," she choked out. Her hands were trembling so terribly, she couldn't hold onto the sheets any longer.

In an attempt to stop her quiet sobs, Padme began to pack the few belongings Bail had been able to find at her apartment in Coruscant.

All that she had now were a few of her gowns and dresses, which she doubted would be much use on Tatooine, a couple pairs of shoes, a small assortment of baby clothing, and the japor snippet pendant Anakin had carved for her many years earlier.

She touched the snippet tenderly, allowing a smile to reach her trembling lips," You should be here," She repeated quietly," And one day, you will be. I know it."

Padme had only just finished packing her things when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A moment later, Obi-Wan stood before her, still dressed in his Jedi robes.

" Are you ready, Padme?"

Padme sighed," As ready as I will ever be." She then moved over to the crib the twins shared and gently picked up baby Leia.

Obi-Wan lifted Luke from the crib as well, and the four of them exited toward the small port that had landed on.

As they drew ever nearer to goodbye, Padme hugged Leia closer to her chest and asked Obi-Wan," How are we to get to Tatooine?"

" We will be using the ship you flew to Mustafar. I sold Grievous's starfighter just after arriving here- I hope it will cover our living expenses for a while, at least."

Padme nodded, growing silent as they came upon the ships. There were three. Her Nabooan craft, Organa's small passenger shuttle, and a smaller ship model she could only guess would serve to transport Master Yoda.

Bail and a few of his aids, along with Yoda, were waiting next to the ships, looking anxious, and as Padme and Obi-Wan drew near, Yoda was already preparing to leave.

" In touch, we shall be," Yoda addressed the three younger beings," Be with you, the Force will."

" And with you," Obi-Wan replied.

As Yoda took his leave, Padme turned to Bail, tears filling her brown eyes. Brown eyes that were reflected in her daughter's beautiful face.

Padme kissed her daughter's little cheek and held her close for several minutes before she released her.

" I love you, Leia."

Although she knew Leia couldn't really understand, Padme hoped that somehow she knew what those words meant.

Bail gently took Leia into his arms and gave Padme a half-smile," Good luck to you, Padme. I will be in touch as soon as everything is settled."

Padme nodded, unable to speak.

With that, Bail Organa was gone, taking baby Leia, the new princess of Alderaan with him.

Padme felt a fresh stream of tears coming, and choked back the urge to sob again. Nothing had hurt as much as losing one of her children.

" Everything will turn out, Padme," Obi-Wan reassured her," Don't give up hope."

" Never," Padme promised. And as she took baby Luke into her arms and stared down into Anakin's vibrant blue eyes, Padme felt as though she was filled with a new hope.

A new hope that could not be snuffed out by all of her loss.

* * *

><p>AN Soo, that wasn't the greatest thing I've ever written, and for that I am deeply sorry. It will get better with the next installment, I promise. Please review! Also interestingly enough, I almost got into A LOT of trouble while writing this chapter! My biology teacher ( in case you didn't know I'm failing A.P. Biology Woo!) took up my writing and yelled at me for not paying attention.

But anyway, sorry for any mistakes, no spell checker. Thank you and review! :D


	2. Chapter One

**Skywalker**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While listening to _Jimmy Eat World._

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I just don't.

A/N Thank you to_ EarlyMorningWishes, Lady Saxophone, FireShifter, Nikki_, and _Jaz-LiL-Bai-Kay _for your kind reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Chapter One

_~Seven Years Later~_

* * *

><p>The Tatooine suns were only just beginning to rise when Padme Skywalker heard a knock at the door to her small home.<p>

Padme sighed as she climbed out of bed, wondering who would've gone to the trouble to stop by so early in the day.

For a moment, an irrational fear gripped her and she imagined that she would open the door to an entire legion of storm troopers and imperial agents, but Padme quickly dismissed all thoughts of that nature.

The Empire would never have knocked. Whoever was at the door had to be a friend.

On her way to the door, Padme carefully tread near Luke's room, checking to be sure she hadn't woken him; however, the soft rumbling of his snores assured her that he was still very much asleep.

A short knock again sounded at the door, and Padme quickened her pace.

She released the door lock and awaited the knowledge of who their visitor was with bated breath.

As her gaze fell on a familiar brown-hooded figure, Padme's face broke into a smile," Obi-Wan! You're back!"

Padme pulled Obi-Wan into a fierce hug, then shut the door.

"It is great to see you again, Padme," Obi-Wan replied," How have you and Luke been?"

" Fine. We've been fine," Padme said, pouring Obi-Wan a glass of jawa juice," Did your mission go well?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he took a sip," Yes-Mon Mothma was able to safely and successfully negotiate with the Federation of the Double Worlds. Both Talus and Tralus are now allied with the Rebellion."

Padme smiled softly," Good. With that new alliance, the Rebellion should be able to procure some much needed materials."

" Yes," Obi-Wan agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Padme said," I only wish I could be of use to the Rebellion."

" You _are_ being useful, by remaining here with Luke, Padme."

She nodded absently," Have you spoken to Bail?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered," You will be pleased to know that young Leia is advancing in her studies. According to Bail- she has taken a shine to politics."

Padme started to reply, but held back as a yawning Luke entered the room.

"Who's going into politics?"

Padme answered quickly," No one, just an old friend of mine."

Luke grinned then, completely forgetting any mention of politics," Obi-Wan! You've been gone for forever!"

Obi-Wan laughed at Luke's statement and ruffled the boy's hair," Gone forever, huh?"

Luke nodded vigorously," Yeah! I was starting to think mom had scared you away or something..."

"Me?" Padme asked, incredulous," And how would I have done that?"

"Wellll, your cooking is kinda scary," Luke pointed out.

Padme mock sighed,"Fine, if _that's_ how you feel... then I guess I'll just let you cook everything."

" I was just kidding," Luke protested, sounding worried.

Padme shook her head," Oh, I know." She placed a bowl of cereal in front of him, then while Luke was busy stuffing his breakfast in his mouth as quickly as possible, she kissed his cheek.

"Ewww, mom."

Luke shoveled more into his mouth then disappeared into his room, a look of disgust on his face.

Obi-Wan and Padme stared after him, until Obi-Wan said," He is more like Anakin every time I see him."

Padme sighed and fell into a chair next to Obi-Wan," He really is, Obi-Wan. Yesterday, Mina Darklighter and I found him and the other boys racing in Beggar's Canyon."

" Oh? Obi-Wan asked," Who all was involved?"

" Luke, Biggs, Tank, Fixer and a few other boys from around Anchorhead."

Obi-Wan sipped on his juice," Who won?"

Padme paused, struggling to express her thoughts. They were in a muddle of worry and pride," Luke did."

" I see," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully," Has he shown anymore latent use of the Force?"

" Yes," Padme whispered," a few times now. I just don't have the heart to discourage it. It's a part of his heritage, a part of him. He should be free to be who he was born to be, Obi-Wan."

As if sensing her distress, Obi-Wan covered her hand with his own," I agree with you, Padme. Soon, if you agree, I will explain it to him. Teach him a little, but first, I have someone I want both of you to meet."

Luke once again came bounding into the room at that point. His sun- bleached blonde hair was a mess, but he had "dressed" in his day clothes.

He tried to streak to the door unnoticed, but Padme was not easily deceived.

" Luke where are you going?"

Luke stopped, mid-step," Oh...just over to help Uncle Owen with the 'vaporators."

Padme raised one disbelieving eyebrow.

" I am!" Luke promised.

" Right. Go ahead" Padme said, as Luke did a victory dance behind her,"_ But_ if I find out you've been racing again-"

"Seriously, mom? I'm just a kid. That's ri-ridonkulous."

"_Ridiculous,_ dear."

"Right, that!"

Obi-Wan and Padme shared a knowing look," Fine, but be _careful_."

Luke grinned," I'm always careful!"

As soon as Luke had exited, Padme asked," Who do you want us to meet?"

" A Force-sensitive I found on Talus. She is nine, a few years older than Luke. I brought her here with me-it seems her mother passed away just after her birth."

"Where is she now? Don't tell me you left her in the heat-"

" Of course not. I asked Owen and Beru to look after her for a while."

Padme nodded, moving to put the dishes away," And why did you decide to bring her here?"

" It appears her mother was a Jedi. Siri Tachi."

" Tachi?" Padme asked, surprised," But wasn't she your-"

" My closest friend. I nearly turned to the darkside after her death. Now, I see that she wasn't dead. It was a ruse-to keep a secret."

" Oh, Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry."

" Do not be sorry, Padme. The little girl's name is Ayslyn. Ayslyn Kenobi."

"Kenobi?" Padme choked," She's your daughter?"

" It appears that way."

"Are you going to raise her?" Padme asked.

"As much as I can, with your help-and Luke's. She knows nothing of friendship, I was hoping he could be her friend."

Padme beamed," Of course! What could be better than friendship between a Kenobi and a Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan sighed," No. What could be more dangerous?"

* * *

><p>AN Yes this was short:/ sorry! Also, sorry for any mistakes. Still no spell checker!


End file.
